The Guardian
by ShadowStar09
Summary: When she felt the power of the well for the first time in five years, she thought that it would take her to the Feudal Era. She was wrong, so very wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey guys, this is something that has been bugging me for the LONGEST time. So, Im going to just post this up here and see what you guys think about it. Hope everyone has been doing well.

**Warning: **This fic will have dark moments, will contain spoilers, and contain an OP Kagome. This is MATURE for a reason.You've been warned.

**Summary: **When she felt the power of the well for the first time in five years, she thought that it would take her to the Feudal Era. She was wrong, so very wrong.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Attack on Titan and Inuyasha. I am just a fan.**

**Chapter One: **Discovery

_Kagome._

_We will be together again._

_I promise._

Cerulean eyes opened to stare at the blue sky peaking through the branches of the tree she was in. Sitting up on the branch, Kagome ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"That dream again..."

Looking around the meadow surrounding her from the branch she was perched on. She spotted a large figure walking along the tree line not far from her. Watching the figure for a moment longer until it was out of sight, Kagome jumped down from her branch. Landing on the grass softly, she looked back up the tree.

"Come on Kirara, time to get going."

Hearing a quiet meow. A fluffy cream head with black ears peaked over the branch, bright red eyes stared at Kagome for a moment before jumping off the branch to land beside her. Twin tails twitched before she let out a yawn and stretched.

Smiling down at the feline, Kagome put her backpack on then leaned down and picked her up. "I think we've both napped enough. Its been raining for the last three days. We need to take advantage of the good weather while we can." She said while she placed the twin tail on her shoulder.

Her response was another soft mewl.

Patting Kirara on the head, she headed towards the forest in the opposite direction the figure from earlier went.

She had no idea where she was, or when. She hadn't even seen any signs of intelligent life, the giants she saw on occasion ignored her and Kirara. Some even showed a fear of her and stumbled off. There weren't any signs of civilization, no buildings, man made land marks, nothing.

Sighing, she looked up into the sky. The sun was behind her, so she was heading west as it was still morning. The trees weren't turning colors, and the weather was mild, so she was assuming it was possibly spring. It was nice with the exception of the rain in the last three days since her arrival. She was pretty sure she wasn't in the feudal era. There were no land marks she recognized, nor demons she could sense.

Speaking of sensing things.

She could sense another one of those Giants off in the distance to her south about a mile away. She also sensed a large group of them yesterday.

Which brought another thought to her. Ever since she showed up here, her powers had increased ten fold. She wasn't sure why, she guessed it had something to do with the nature of where she was at. There was so much life here, she could only assume her powers were feeding off of it.

Summoning her powers to her palm, she watched it glow a vivid light blue, it almost looked like a flame. Kirara mewled quietly on her shoulder and she called her powers back within her.

"Sorry girl, I forgot that you feel my powers more now." She said as she scratched her behind the ear. She got a soft purr in response. "I'll have to make a charm for you where you wont be as affected by them until you're more used to them."

Kirara rubbed her head against Kagome's cheek. Kagome smiled. _"I'm so glad that I am not here alone, I would have never guessed Buyo was Kirara this whole time either." _Giving Kirara one last scratch behind her ear, the duo entered the forest on the other side of the meadow from where they napped.

/*/*/*/*/

After walking for another half hour, something pricked at Kagome's senses. Stopping, she concentrated, it felt similar to the giants, yet... more human. It was faint. Furrowing her brows, she could vaguely sense a few... **humans.** Gasping, she picked up the pace. She had to see if she wasn't sensing things.

She had to make sure that she wasn't the only human here.

"Kirara, stay alert."

Another fifteen minutes of walking and she started to see smoke rising through the trees. No... not smoke, she was upwind, she couldn't smell smoke. Was it steam? Getting closer, she could see giant bones. Was that a dead Giant? Stopping by the first body, it did indeed look like the remains of one of the giants. The skeleton looked so human. The skeleton didn't have a head, she wasn't sure where it was at.

Looking around, she noticed that another one of the skeletons didn't have a skull. This one had marks on its ribs, Humerus, and Ulna. Looking closer at the steaming bones, she could make out that the marks were from a blade.

Immediately on alert, Kagome placed a hand on the Katana at her side. She felt Kirara tense on her shoulder. Senses alert, Kagome kept looking around the area. The was another decomposing giant not far from the other two.

It wasn't long before she came upon them. The bodies of humans. The first one she saw was a male, half his body was crushed and he was missing an arm. There were others spewed about in similar states, some were in pieces, some she could barely tell were human they were so mangled up.

Hearing a noise to her side, she turned quickly while drawing her blade simultaneously. Getting into a defensive stance, she relaxed somewhat when she noticed that it was just a horse. Sighing quietly, she sheathed her katana and walked up to the bay mare.

"Hey gir-"She barely with held her gasp. At the mare's hooves was a head. It belonged to a female red head, her dull olive green eyes were staring lifelessly in the distance. A look of terror on her face.

Forcing herself to look away, she said a quick prayer for her and all of the others in the area. They died in horrific ways.

Bringing her eyes up to the silent mare, she brought a hand up to her muzzle and gave her a gentle pat. "Was she your owner?" The mare gave a quiet neigh in response and leaned into her touch, closing her brown eyes tiredly.

Placing her forehead on the bridge of her nose, a lone tear slide down Kagome's cheek. "I'm sorry you lost your rider."

She heard the faint step before the sound of a blade being drawn. Kirara was tense, ready to change if need be.

Someone was here.

Spinning around quickly, she barely blocked the blade aimed at her neck with her Katana.

Cerulean met navy blue.

Kirara growled from her shoulder, catching the strangers attention for a split second. It was all Kagome needed for her to push him from her and for her to back away a few paces. The horse having moved out of the way the moment their blades clashed.

His dull eyes met hers again, an odd looking blade grasped in his hands. She could sense his anguish, could practically smell it. He was wearing the same kind of clothing as the bodies on the ground around them.

They must have been his allies.

He sensed similar to the giants, it must have been him she was sensing earlier. He looked human enough, but she could tell he was not fully human. She knew that appearances were deceiving, he was much stronger than a normal human.

But... he didn't sense evil. Just extremely depressed, which wasn't surprising, giving the circumstances.

Relaxing her stance, she stared at him calmly and seemed as nonthreatening as possible. "I'm not here to hurt you." She said calmly, while slowly lowering to the ground and placing her Katana on the blood soaked soil before untying the strap connecting both her sheathes and letting them fall to the ground as well.

He stared at her the whole time, not making a noise, nor moving to sheath his own blades.

"What happened here?" She asked.

She waited a few moments for him to answer.

Seemed like he wasn't much of a talker. Or he was in shock, probably both.

It was what felt like a small eternity before he spoke.

"Why are you outside the walls?"

Blinking in confusion, she shared a look with Kirara before looking back at the stranger.

"Walls?"

/*/*/*/*/

Well here it is. Let me know what you all think. This story has been swimming around in my head for ages.

No pairing reveal as of yet. I've also got the next chapter of Waiting for an End about halfway finished.

This has been a very bad year, I wont go into details, but I lost the will to do a lot of things, including writing my stories.

I'm very sorry everyone. Things are starting to look up and I'll have more free time soon to write. Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, so glad so many of you are finding an interest in this story.

Some bad things have happened in real life, but nothing I cant handle.

Also, obviously there are some differences between the OVA and the story. I had to make adjustments for Levi and Kagome to properly meet.

Listening too: Clair de Lune, By Debussy. I felt like being classy tonight.

Love you all!

**Chapter 2**

"Walls?"

Levi's eyes narrowed, his grip tightening. What was wrong with this oriental?

"Yes, the walls you idiot." He glared at her, willing himself not to look at the head not a few meters away from him. He watched her share another look with the weird ass cat, it was like they were having a silent conversation.

The cat made a quiet meow and her blue eye's met his own again. Did she actually understand it?

"I'm sorry, I don't know what walls you're talking about. You're the first person I've seen in three days."

He faltered just slightly, his anger and sorrow momentarily forgotten. Was she fucking serious? She had to be completely mental. How was it that she didn't know about the walls? There was no way she could live out here with the Titans alone. Wait, three days...

"Where were you before three days ago?"

She blinked and she head tilted to the side some. She looked liked a confused dog. "I was home. I fell asleep, and woke up in a field not far from here. Don't know how I got here." The cat meowed in what he assumed was an agreement.

Yeah, she was completely mental.

Even so...

Putting his blades away, he made up his mind. "You're fucking crazy." The deadpan look he gave her could freeze hell. "It's amazing the Titans haven't eaten you yet." He noticed the look of confusion on her face at the mention of the Titans.

She looked at the cat again before looking back at him, it was starting to get on his nerves. "Titans? You mean the Giants I've been seeing?" Her eyes then swiveled to the decaying remains of the nearest Titan. All that was left of it was some rib bones.

Following her gaze, his dark blue's lazily watched the steam coming off of the bones. "Yes, they're called Titans. How is it that you've not been eaten by them yet?" She had no ODM gear, so there was no way she could reach the nape on one of the larger Titans with her weird ass blades, and her bow wouldn't do much except piss them off. "You don't have any ODM gear."

"O.D.M gear?" She asked, her accent came out thick as she tried to spell out the abbreviation.

For **FUCKS** sake.

"Yes, _this._" He stressed while motioning to his harness with one hand and his blades with the other. "Its Omni-Directional Mobility Gear. Let me guess, you've never seen it before?" He asked, almost bored. He already knew the answer.

Her nod confirmed it.

"Where the hell have you been living? Some damn castle in Wall Sina?" All he got was another confused look. Somehow it didn't surprise him.

She ran a hand through her ridiculously long hair sheepishly. "Ever heard of Tokyo?" She asked slowly.

Now it was his turn to be confused. His confusion must of shown on his face, she sighed sadly and said something under her breath in a foreign language.

"Guess no-" She stopped abruptly, her eyes widened, both her and the cat looked behind him.

What the hell was she looking at?

"Levi!?"

Oh, his eyes narrowed, his anger came back full force. He looked behind him for a moment in the direction he could hear Erwin yelling for him. Faintly he heard the sound of hooves hitting the saturated ground. Stopping himself from snarling, he turned back towards the crazy oriental. "Don't you fuc-" He cut himself off.

She was gone, as well as the blades and belt she put on the ground. The weird cat was gone as well. He didn't even hear her move.

Tch, that wasn't important right now. He made eye contact with Erwin's bright blue's once he was close enough. He sneered, all of this was his fault. Furlan and Isabel were dead because of him. His knuckles were turning white with how hard he was fisting his hands, he didn't even notice the blood flowing between his fingers from his nails digging into his palms.

Erwin looked around. Noticing the remains of the Titans and the bodies of his comrades before looking back to Levi. "So, you're the only survivor." It wasn't a question. "How pathetic."

His breath hitched, his glared intensified. Quickly withdrawing a blade, he rushed at Erwin and swung at him. His blade was stopped when Erwin grabbed it with his bare hand. "I'm going to kill you." He ground out through clinched teeth."That's why I'm here!" He snarled.

Remaining calm, Erwin removed a scroll from his pocket and tossed it to the ground. "These documents reveal Lobov's crimes are fake." Making eye contact with Levi again, he continued. "The reals one's have likely reached Daris Zackley by now. Lobov is finished."

"You knew everything from the start! You knew we were after you, and yet you-" He went to push against Erwin but was pulled away by Mike Zacharias. Falling to his knee's, he looked to what was left of Furlan then to Isabel. The fight leaving him instantly.

"_Believe in us."_

"_You can count on us, Bro!"_

He could feel the tears building up in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't. You'll regret it."

Blinking, he looked back up toward Erwin.

"If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make choices for you. All that is left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision." Taking a breath he continued. "We're going to continue the Expeditions." He then turned and walked the opposite direction towards his horse. "I expect you to come with me."

Levi remained on the ground, and watched him mount his horse. He watched as Erwin paused for only a moment to look at a fallen Scout before encouraging his horse to continue walking away through the bodies littering the ground. The ground was stained red with the blood of allies, the puddles from the rain reflecting a bright red from the sun.

Levi could only watch him go. He didn't understand...

But then...

"_I've never understood...Even if I believe in my own strength...Even if I believe in the decisions of my trusted friends...even then... in the end...nobody..." _Raising to his feet, he was still looking in the direction Erwin went.

"But..." He started, walking to his own horse. "... this man is gazing up at something I can't even see." He whispered as he mounted the bay stallion. Looking to where Erwin was meeting up with Shadis, Mike, and Hange, he made up his mind.

"Fine. I'll follow you, Erwin Smith and I will never regret this decision."

Hearing a quiet slosh behind him. He turned his horse around and saw the Oriental. He had no idea where she came from or where she was hiding during that whole exchange. There was something weird about her, he hadn't noticed it before. She felt... different.

"Do you really not know where you are?" He asked quietly, he noticed that she had put her belt back on and had both her blades put away in their sheath's. The cat was on a different shoulder he noted.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked to the ground uncertainly. "Yeah. I've never heard of Wall Sina, or these other walls you mentioned." Looking back up to him, she smiled solemnly. "Sorry, I know you think I'm crazy. I can promise you that I don't have amnesia, or a spy, or anything like that." Raising a hand, she scratched the cat behind its ears.

Sighing quietly, he looked back towards where the rest of the scouts were meeting up. He could see the wagons that the fallen were being placed in making their way closer to them slowly. Soon, they would be upon the hill him and the Oriental were at to place the remains of his comrades inside them.

"I'm sorry."

Looking beside him, the Oriental stopped by his horse, looking in the same direction he was a moment ago. No doubt seeing the bodies she hadn't noticed before, the part of the forest he noticed her arrive from the first time was clear of Scouts and Titans as far as he was aware. The trees were thinned out where they were.

He didn't know why, but he believed her.

Maybe it was the way she dressed, her weird cat, or maybe... it was because she felt so...

Pure.

He couldn't explain it. How could someone feel so pure like she did? Huffing, he looked up to the sky, watching as a flock of birds flew overhead.

"Do no apologize, death is a regular occurrence. It is a sacrifice we make for the sake of humanity."

She looked at him, he expected her to argue with him. Who wouldn't? Most of the citizens thought they were crazy and suicidal already. What was one more person to think it? But, a part of him didn't want her to think that. Meeting her gaze, he was surprised to see understanding shinning in them.

Death was nothing new to her, it was obvious by the way she reacted when he first saw her. He didn't understand the words she was saying, her actions spoke enough for him to understand however. She understood, he didn't know how, but she did.

"My name is Kagome, and this is Kirara."

Coming out of his thoughts, he saw the small genuine smile on her face. She didn't think him a monster, suicidal, a delinquent, or crazy. She saw him as a person, someone of worth. Not some punk from the underground. She was giving him a look Erwin had given him on more than one occasion.

For some reason, the look coming from her meant so much more. Something in him snapped, he decided...

She was precious.

He would protect her. Just as he would protect Erwin. Something in him was telling him too.

"Levi."

The smile she gave him then stole his breath away. All his sorrow was forgotten in that moment. How this strange woman from some unknown land he just met was having such an effect on him, he didn't know. He didn't really want to know.

Reality came crashing down in the next moment though when the sound of a horses whinny caught their attention. The wagons were getting closer. Noticing the look of concern on her face, he shifted in his saddle. "You can come with us, Erwin will probably be able to get you inside the walls without much fuss. You would need to change your clothes though." He didn't know what to make of her clothing, her pants were skin tight and came to just below her knee's, they were black with green stripes going down the sides. Her shirt looked normal enough, with the exception of the quality of fabric it seemed to be made of. It was also form fitting, not so much as her pants, but still left little to the imagination. It was the same shade of green as the stripes on her pants.

She almost looked like a harlot. The giant blue backpack she wore threw that out the window however, and her weapons.

"Its not time for me to go there yet. I have a feeling that I'm meant to stay out here for now." The incredulous look he gave her made her chuckle. "Don't worry, Kirara and I can handle ourselves."

That wasn't the point.

He narrowed his eyes. "How do you expect to protect yourself if you can't reach their weak spot? You have no ODM gear, remember?" How was he suppose to protect her if she stayed outside the walls?

She put a finger on her smiling lips. "That's a secret." Then she turned away from him and started walking back the way she originally came from. "We will meet again, Levi. I promise." Throwing a smile over her shoulder, she waved at him. Kirara looked at him with her red eyes and meowed, her tails twitching.

He watched her go until she disappeared into the tree line. The sound of the wagons drawing nearer caught his attention, but he ignored them. He kept watching the tree line, it wasn't until he heard Erwin's voice that he looked away.

Yes, they would meet again. He wouldn't make the same mistake's again. He would protect her.

*/*/*/*

Oh man, this one was a monster to type. Hope you all like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Really glad there has been such an interest in this story. Love you all!

Meant to get this out sooner, but FFVII Remake kept me occupied.

**Chapter 3**

It had been four months.

Four months since Farlan and Isabel died, four months since he tried to kill Erwin only to decide to stand by his side, four months since... he met her.

Kagome.

There had been three more expeditions since then, he hadn't seen Kagome since. He knew she was out there. He didn't know how, but he could feel her. It was crazy. He always somehow knew that she was there. Even when the Scouts did expeditions in other sections out of the walls besides Shiganshina. He had no idea how she traveled that far and knew where they were heading.

Then there were the stories, the expeditions after he met her had significant lower deaths. Many talked about being saved by some glowing angel, others mentioned a cat being near them as they woke after passing out. The same cat was said to have guided back several scouts to the walls. Several mentioned about only seeing startling blue eyes before they passed out from blood loss or shock. Only to wake up to their injuries being healed.

Many thought it was a gift of the walls. Ridiculous.

He knew it was her.

There was one good thing about her helping. The Scouts numbers were increasing due to the lower death rates. Erwin was tickled at the amount of new recruits joining. The number of deaths have fallen by a third, the lowest it has been in recent years. Erwin didn't know why, he was under the impression that his gamble was finally paying off.

He wasn't completely wrong.

Taking a sip of his tea, he vaguely listened to Erwin and Hange talking about the expedition next week. They were to leave from Shiganshina District this time. He was to take his new squad ahead of Erwin's and scout for Titans and dispatch them. Given there weren't too many for his team to handle.

It was perfect for what he had planned.

"Levi."

Diverting his attention to Erwin, he raised one thin eyebrow. "Yes?"

"How are things with your new squad?"

Placing his cup on the desk, He crossed his arm across his chest. "They're skilled. More skilled than most of the brats."

The blond man nodded once, diverting his attention to Hange. "If possible, I want you and your squad to try and capture a titan with our new equipment." He ignored the brunettes squeal of excitement. " Mike, you have some new recruits in your squad as well. Make sure they're ready."

The bloodhound nodded once.

"You all are dismissed."

Mike and Hange got up and left, Levi watched them leave. Once the door was closed, Levi rested his elbows on his knee's and regarded Erwin for a moment. He watched as his thick eyebrows were creased in concentration on what he was writing. He knew full well that Levi was still there.

"What is it you need Levi?"

"I have something to show you when we go on expedition next week."

A single thick eyebrow raised. His full attention now on the shorter man. "Oh? And what would that be?" He inquired.

"I know who has been helping the scouts outside the walls."

That got both eyebrows raised, he wasn't expecting that at all. "Who?" His curiosity was piqued.

He leaned back, getting comfortable on the couch."An Oriental named Kagome. I met her the same day I tried to kill you." He knew Erwin knew what day he was talking about. "She has some weird two tail cat with her."

"Interesting. An Oriental? Is she from the walls?"

Levi shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. For the brief moment we spoke, she seemed to have no knowledge of the walls, or Titans for that matter. She said that she woke up on the outside three days prior, she had no ODM gear either." He paused. "I'm confident that she is the one that is helping scouts we leave behind. The descriptions match."

Erwin placed his chin on his interlocked hands in thought."Why have you not shared this information sooner?"

He got a one shoulder shrug. "I have not seen her since, I was also coming to terms with some things. I want to try and meet with her next week. I want you to meet her as well." He ignored the blonds critical gaze. No doubt he still had suspicions on him trying to kill him.

After regarding him for a moment longer, he nodded. "Very well, Mike will be coming along as well then to meet this oriental and her cat."

Levi expected as much, while he may have taken the title of the strongest soldier. Mike was still second and would give him trouble if they had to fight. He just nodded. "That's fine. No one else though, I think the fewer people that know about her, the better off we'll be."

"I'd have to agree with you on that. I will brief Mike on the change of plans tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

Standing up, Levi left the room quietly, he had some things to get. No doubt living in the wilds like Kagome was meant she was fucking filthy. He would need to change that.

*/*/*/*/*

Kagome sneezed and rubbed her nose.

"Someone must be talking about me." She had a feeling she knew who it was. Dark blue eyes flashed in her vision for a moment before they were gone.

"Wonder how Levi is doing."

Kirara rubbed against her elbow, mewling for attention. She started purring when Kagome scratched her behind her ears.

Smiling, Kagome scratched behind her ears for a moment longer before standing up and stretching. Being sure to keep her balance on the branch she was on. A few of her joints popped and she moaned in bliss.

Kirara jumped on the next branch and watched her expectantly. There was a good five meters between the two.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I need to practice more." She waved off the look and concentrated on focusing putting energy into the soles of her feet. Once she was confident, she used the extra energy stored in her legs and leaped. She landed on the same branch as Kirara with the grace of a deer on ice.

She wobbled briefly before she was able to balance herself. She left out a sigh of relief when she didn't fall. "Ya know, I don't know how Sasuke does it so perfectly. This is hard!" She ignored the pain in her chest when thinking about watching Naruto with her brother. "Then again, I'm not a ninja and I'm sure their chakra is different than my spiritual energy..."

Honestly. she was happy was able to do it at all.

She smacked her cheeks getting herself pumped. "I just need more practice is all!" She smiled, watching Kirara jump to another branch. This one was a little closer. Repeating what she did before, she leaped to the branch and landed smoother than she did before, she only wobbled a little.

"Yeah!" She whooped.

Kirara meowed at her in praise.

Getting ballsy, Kagome concentrated on the soles of her feet again, before the walked on the branch upside down. Kirara was watching her in concern. The weren't too high, but Kagome was clumsy...

Not a moment later there was a scream and a crash as Kagome landed in a bush.

"Oww... Not ready for that..."

Kirara just stared at her blankly. She watched as Kagome fought with the bush to escape, nearly failing. She was lucky she didn't have her weapons on her. Would of been painful if she landed on them.

Once she was finally free of the bush, Kagome pulled sticks and leaves out of her hair. She signed to herself. "I knew that was a bad idea, but I did it anyway."

Looking down at her clothes, they were now covered in dirt like she was now.

"I need a bath..."

*/*/*/*

And here is this chapter, will Kagome get to see Levi next chapter? You'll have to see!

Please review! It means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm waiting for Aliens or Dinosaurs to start showing up with how this year has been going so far.

**Chapter 4:**

Sitting atop his new stallion, Levi along with his squad awaited for Shadis to give the order to move out. He's noticed that the old coot had become more nervous over the last several months, he's thrown a lot more responsibility onto Erwin too. Probably waiting for this good luck the scouts have been having to turn for the worse. If it would happen is yet to be seen. The old coot had been making a lot of bad calls recently. Was costing a lot of scouts their lives.

Despite the fewer deaths due to Kagome's influence, she was still one person and the scouts still had a death rate around twenty percent. There was only so much she could do, what ever the hell it was she was doing anyway. That was something he needed to figure out.

"How the hell do you bite your tongue when you're not even moving?"

Coming out of his thoughts, he turned his head slightly, watching as his squad laughed at Oluo. Hopefully this group would last longer than his last two. He hand picked them himself because of their skill. All of them already having a high solo or team kill count.

It also helped that they worked well together. He recently added Petra and Oluo, Eld and Gunther having been the remaining members of his previous Squad. They all did well in their training and were already working on team attacks.

"ALL SCOUTS, MOVE OUT!"

Hearing Shadis' booming voice, he encouraged his black stallion forward, trusting his squad to follow.

"You all better stay outta my way while I kill these damned Titans with our Captain." Oluo boasted.

Petra scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I think those five solo kill's you've gotten has gone to your thick skull." Gunther and Eld chuckled behind her.

"I also remember you pissing your pants while you were at it." Eld added.

"Why you son of a bit-"

Levi listened as they bantered with each other. It was a nice change compared to his previous squads, they were balls of nervous energy that jumped anytime a flare gun would go off. Gunther and Eld were the only one's that seemed to keep a cool head.

If all went the way he wanted, Kagome would be on his squad as well. He just wasn't sure when that would happen. Feeling the chilled wind hit his face, he looked up towards the sky. Autumn would be here soon, maybe before winter hits they could get her in the scouts.

Obviously Shadis and Erwin would need to approve of her, if they did, getting the documents forged wouldn't be difficult.

Levi was pulled out of this thoughts by Eld."Captain, Black smoke spotted." Looking to his right, he saw the signal. The black smoke lazily blew in the wind, it wasn't very far away. Shadis had repeatedly refused Erwin's idea of the long range scouting formation. Draw back to their current formation was that you didn't know where a Titan was until it was practically on top of your squad.

Without looking back he addressed his squad."Eld."

"Sir!?"

"I want you to confirm that Mike's squad has seen the smoke and have them pass the message along."

Nodding, Eld gave a one handed salute."Yes Sir!" Then veered off to where Mike's squad was positioned in the formation.

"Petra."

"Yes Sir?"

"Be on the look out for anymore signals, since its an abnormal it probably won't attack. Doesn't mean there aren't more of them around."

"Yes Sir!"

"What about us, Sir?" Oluo asked while looking at his surroundings.

"Be on the look out fo-" Pausing, Levi looked in the direction the black smoke was coming from.

It was Kagome. She was in that direction.

Oluo and Petra looked at him concerned. Petra spoke up. "Everything alright, Sir?" She asked timidly. She didn't know what would make him look so serious out of the blue when no danger was present.

A grunt was her answer, she could barely hear it over the sound of the horses hooves slamming into the ground.

Looking back in front of him, at least he knew the general area she was at. He wondered if the abnormal had anything to do with her. She did say that most of the titans left her alone and he remembered that in the area's he sensed her in the past there were fewer Titans from that direction.

Why he didn't notice before was beyond him.

Hearing approaching hooves, he saw that Eld had returned.

Coming up next to him, Eld steadied his horse to keep pace with Levi's. "Sir, Mike's squad has been notified about the abnormal, I also have a message from the Commander. We will be stopping within the hour to give the horses a break once we reach the main forest, given there aren't many Titans around." He explained.

Giving a nod in thanks, Levi looked ahead. "Good Work." This was good news. He would be able to see Kagome sooner than expected.

Nodding to his captain, Eld went back to his previous position next to Gunther.

Thankfully the ride the rest of the way to the forest was uneventful. Stopping his horse, Levi dismounted along with the rest of his Squad next to Erwin and Mike's squads. Patting the stallion on the neck a few times, he caught Erwin's gaze. Giving one last pat on the horses neck, he walked over to the taller male.

Once he reached the taller male, he got a thick brow raised in question.

Meeting his light blue gaze, Levi motioned for Erwin to follow him. He didn't wait for a response before he walked to a more secluded area.

Erwin watched him leave for a moment then turned back towards his squad. "Julien, I want you to watch after my horse for a moment." He said before following after the shorter male. Catching Mike's eye, he motioned for him to follow.

When they caught up to Levi, he was leaning against the trunk of a large tree. He had his arms across his chest and he was staring up into the canopy.

Erwin was the first to speak. "So how are we suppose to find this Oriental?" He asked.

Pushing himself off of the tree, Levi faced the two males."Her name is Kagome. I have a general idea where she is at. She's not far from here. Probably a five minute ride." He explained.

Raising an eyebrow, there was visible confusion on Erwin's face. "How do you know where she is?" Had Levi been meeting with her during previous expeditions?

Resisting the urge to sigh, Levi looked in the direction he knew Kagome to be in. "It sounds crazy, but I can feel where she is at."

Mike narrowed his eyes at him but he ignored it.

"How?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Levi looked back to the two. "Beats the hell out of me, I'm just as confused by it as you." He wanted to know as bad as them.

Nodding, Erwin turned back from where they came and motioned for the two to follow him."Lets get the horses and go see this Kagome. We will be here for at least an hour so the horses can rest, so we should have time."

Once they got their horses and made Shadis aware that they were going to "Scout" the area for any Titans, Erwin and Mike followed Levi to where he felt Kagome.

Levi didn't know why, but he was nervous. What would he do if this meeting went bad and Erwin wanted nothing to do with Kagome? Or if she wasn't where he thought she was? The questions were endless and it wasn't long before the three men spotted evidence of a small fire.

The closer they got, the more Levi heard Mike's nose working over time. There was no telling what the damn Bloodhounds nose was picking up.

Getting a closer look, there were four skewered fish roasting above the small fire.

Kagome and the cat weren't in sight though, Levi knew she was in the area. He could sense her almost as if she was beside him.

"Hey, Levi."

All three men jumped slightly and looked beside them.

Dark blue met cerulean. Her long wavy hair was gently blowing in the breeze and she had a small smile on her face. A movement on her shoulder indicated that the cat was perched there like before.

Taking her eye's off of Levi, she turned her gaze to the other two males with him. Tilting her head to the side, she regarded them. They had intimidating aura's, sure, but they seemed to be more curious of her than anything else.

"Who are your comrades?" She asked.

Dismounting from his horse and hitching it to a nearby tree, Levi motioned to Erwin first who was also hitching his horse. "This is Captain Erwin Smith." Then he motioned to Mike. "This is Captain Mike Zacharias." Who had already hitched his horse and was standing beside him. Levi noticed that she didn't have her bow or swords on her.

Giving a bow, Kagome greeted the two. "Its nice to meet you both." When she straightened, she was greeted with three sets of confused faces. Flushing slightly, she avoided their eyes and scratched her cheek nervously. "Ah, gom- Sorry. Do you shake hands in greeting?" She asked.

Taking pity on her, Erwin gave her a charming smile and giving a small bow to her himself, Mike following his example. "It's quite alright Miss. Kagome. We are not accustomed to the customs of Orientals." He explained, getting confused when her nose scrunched up.

Shaking her head slightly, she chalked it up to them not knowing about Japanese. "It's fine, I am actually Japanese. Don't think I've ever been called and Oriental before." She smiled slightly.

Erwin nodded stiffly. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." He apologized.

Walking up to the males, she held her hand out. "Don't worry about it. Lets try again shall we? I'm Kagome Higurashi." She then motioned to Kirara with her other hand. "This here is Kirara."

Erwin took her hand first and gave it a firm shake. "Erwin Smith." He introduced.

Giving him a full smile, she let go of his hand and repeated the process with Mike. She wasn't expecting him to lift her hand up to his nose and giving it a good long sniff.

She couldn't help it, she blushed. When he gave a small nod and smirked to himself, she was relieved that he seemed to be pleased with her scent. She didn't realize that he still had a hold of her hand until Kirara waltz down her arm and gave Mike's hand a sniff herself. She gave a soft mewl and had a happy aura around her, her tails twitched in excitement. When she turned her red eyes to Kagome, she got the idea and got a better look at Mike's aura.

It was faint, very faint, but he had just a drop of demon blood in him.

He must of felt her examining him, the hairs on his arms raised and a thin brow soon followed. He finally let go of her hand, then looked at his hand in confusion. The confusion didn't last long, the smirk was back almost immediately.

Levi then huffed. "Fucking weirdo's." What the hell did he just witness?

Erwin chuckled to himself. "Well, at least she has Mike's approval."

*/*/*/*

Here y'all go! This chapter is a bit longer than previous one's. I am hoping to have the next chapter of The Guardian or Soul Lament out next week.

Please review, it means so much when you all do and I love reading them!


End file.
